


Culture Shock and Schedules

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [15]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: But things are going to be okay, En Dwi is worried, En Dwi learns about human personal space, Loki is starting to show, M/M, Taneleer is concerned as always, Wedding plans finishing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: En Dwi and Loki are finishing their wedding plans, En Dwi is working very hard to provide and not fuck things up, Taneleer is Taneleer.





	Culture Shock and Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for long wait, I moved and lost my job so I've been just kind of adjusting and getting my life into some semblance of sanity . . . And yanno, Infinity War so yeah, fuck me right? Anyway, enjoy some fluffs and stuffs!

En Dwi pushed the door open and wandered into the living room, flopping down on the couch and draping his body over Loki's lap, his face pressed down into the cushions. Loki glanced up from the book he was reading and carded his fingers through the older man's hair,

“Hard day at work?”

En Dwi muttered something into the cushion before nodding, his feet thumping down on the couch a few times.

“Well, it might cheer you up to know that we are almost done making preparations for the wedding.” Loki leaned over En Dwi, “Can you breathe when you do that?”

En Dwi lifted his head and took a deep breath, “Not really,” He shifted to curl around Loki, “Working is hard! Humans are very strange, they do not seem to like being touched and when you pay them a compliment they look at you like you aren't right in the head!”

“Depends on how you are touching them and what you label as a 'compliment'.” Loki said, biting his lip

“Well, I told this one human that I thought their beard was very fetching and touched their hand and-”

“Oh, yes, well, humans don't generally like advances by the same sex.” Loki shrugged.

En Dwi blinked, “I don't follow.”

“You're a man and you were forward with another man.” Loki waved his hand vaguely, “It's . . . it's a cultural thing.”

“How was I to know it was another man? And I wasn't being 'forward', I was being friendly! They would know if I was being 'forward', I would just ask them for what I want.” En Dwi huffed and sat up, “Also someone called me a word that I think was meant to be an insult but I don't know what it means so I didn't really bother with it but one of my co-workers came up and apologized for the human. It is all very confusing.”

“What did they call you?” Loki asked.

“A 'faggot'.” En Dwi shrugged, “Again, I assumed it was an insult but I don't very much care what humans think of me.”

Loki swallowed and leaned on En Dwi, “That is probably for the best.”

* * *

“Are you comfortable?”

Loki smiled up at En Dwi, “Yes, my love, I'm fine.”

En Dwi shifted and slid down on the bed, resting his head against Loki's stomach, “Do you think you'll give birth soon?”

“Not for a few more lunar cycles, En, be patient.”

En Dwi pouted, moving to stare at the tiniest bit of a bump on Loki's stomach, “I can't wait for you to come out of there and meet us, poppet, we're very excited and I can't wait to be a father again.”

Loki tilted his head, “You have other children?”

“Hm? Oh, a few scattered through the universe, if they're still alive.” En Dwi shrugged, “Taneleer has more children then I do though. I imagine this is very exciting for you, since this is your first!”

Loki nodded, “Exciting, terrifying, a great deal of emotions follow me around during the waking hours.”

En Dwi smiled and pulled Loki into his arms, “It'll be alright, my treasure, we're in this together and I can help you.”

“You've helped many Jotun men give birth, have you?” Loki asked softly, nuzzling into En Dwi's chest.

“Well, no, but I don't imagine that it would be very much different from any other time I've been around a birthing.” En Dwi yawned and pulled the blankets up to Loki's chin, “You have nothing to fear.”

“Hope you're right.”

“I know I am.”

* * *

Taneleer sat at the table with En Dwi, his head tilted back as he drank wine out of a deep crystal goblet, “So, what was it that was so important you needed me to come all the way to Earth instead of just calling me?”

En Dwi shifted then reached over and took Taneleer's hand, “I would like you to officiate mine and Loki's marriage.”

Taneleer choked a bit and put his glass down, fixing En Dwi with a curious expression, “Loki is fine with this?”

“Yes, I discussed it with him ahead of time and he thought it was a good idea, he knows how important you are to me and Thor is standing for Loki so . . . I wanted you to be part of it too.” En Dwi chuckled softly, “Considering how small the wedding will be it won't be too loud and flashy so you have nothing to grump abo-”

“I'll do it.”

En Dwi blinked and smiled widely, “You will? Oh, Tan!”

He rushed forward and hugged the older man tightly, Taneleer smiled, “Yes, you silly thing, I'll officiate your marriage, you're going to wrinkle my shirt.”

En Dwi sat back and sighed happily, “Loki and I are very anxious to get the event over and move on to bigger things.”

“Such as?”

“Well, Loki is pregnant so we have that to look forward to.” En Dwi looked wistfully out the window, “Soon he'll be round and glowing and full of my child . . . it is something magical.”

“I don't think magic has much to do with it but I understand the sentiment,” Taneleer's mouth quirked up in one corner into a smile, “Are you looking for a bigger place? I imagine Mr. Jacobson did not sign up to be rooming with two aliens and their spawn.”

En Dwi blinked and shrugged, twiddling with his own cup of wine, “I never really thought of it, the location is convenient and the neighborhood is quiet.”

“What about the child's appearance? You and Loki have strong genetics that might come to the fore.” Taneleer tilted his head down and looked up at En Dwi.

The normally exuberant Immortal bit his lip and nodded, “I have thought of that but I am loathe to broach the topic with Loki, he, uh, is sensitive about those things . . . I imagine he'll want to use magic or other means to disguise the baby . . . given his experiences I cannot say that I blame him but at the same time I will love the child no matter what it is or what it looks like so for me it is . . . very hard to not celebrate our offspring's uniqueness . . . painful almost.”

Taneleer sighed and sat back in his chair, “I am sure that if you spoke to Loki about these things it would clear the air a great deal, you're clearly letting this eat you up inside and that is not healthy, Brother.”

“I know . . . I just don't want to stress Loki out too much and I'm afraid he'll get upset with me.”

“A worthy risk, isn't it? I worry for you, Brother, you are too quick to dismiss your own feelings when it comes to objects of your affection.” Taneleer slowly finished his wine and folded his hands on his stomach, “So where will the wedding be?”

“Oh, just in the backyard by the big tree.”

They went on discussing details about the wedding, causing En Dwi to perk up quite a bit and Taneleer managed a smile now that the mood had decidedly shifted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is still some more to do with this series that I have planned and the updates will be a lot sooner, I promise now that I am back into some kind of routine!


End file.
